The Cell Analysis Facility (CAF), a core facility of the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC), is requesting $581,998.00 to purchase a high end flow cytometer for the analysis of multi-parametric research samples. This instrument will be a 6 laser, 19 detector LSR II flow cytometer manufactured by BD Bioscience according to our specifications. The existing LSR II is 100% subscribed and is the only analysis instrument in the laboratory available for experiments utilizing more that 6 simultaneous parameters in the area and is without backup. Delays in sample processing are currently an issue as the instrument is in high demand from investigators with both basic and clinical research programs. Down time, though rare, for this instrument could have disastrous implications for these investigators. The proposed instrument will be housed in the CAF and managed by experienced personnel including the director, Dr. Kuszynski who provides dedicated support for the facility. The identified Major User Group consists of nine NIH funded investigators and an identified minor group of two who require most of the current instrument time (1168 hrs, data not shown) and shifting their work to the new instrument will allow for expanded access to the instrumentation for them and additional users who currently use the existing LSR II. The total number of current users for the LSRII is 31 including the major and minor users and 85 independent investigators have used the facility in 2010. Addition of this instrument to the laboratory will foster advances n the areas of regenerative medicine, translational research, and cancer biology as well as further basic research in immunology, microbiology and AIDS. Discoveries in these areas will lead to better treatments, cures and outcomes for patients.